falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Get Chip's spleen
Get Chip's spleen is a side quest in Fallout 2. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough You can find Chip standing south-east of the General Store on the tanker. Speak to him, and you'll find out that he lost his spleen in a bet against Lao Chou. Find Chip's spleen Speak to Lao Chou, at the Flying Dragon 8 general store, and he'll inform you that he gave the spleen away to Dr. Wong Yi Tze. He had no use for a spleen, after all. Ask Dr. Wong about Chip's spleen. He intends to eat it with fava beans and a light chianti. Tell him that he should have "liver instead of spleen" with that wine, which will imply to him that the spleen is human (you get one option to do so). You'll receive 2000 XP. Transplantation Go back to Chip, then he will want you to ask Dr. Fung out in Chinatown to put his spleen back in for him. Talk to Dr. Fung, and ask him to put it back. You'll need to pay $1000 for Chip to get the surgery. If you've spoken to Doc Holliday in Broken Hills about his friendship and mentorship with Fung, and mentioned it to Fung before, he'll put the spleen back for free. Talk to Chip again - he'll tell you to wait for a day, then get back to him. Afterwards, he'll leave the tanker. Visit the same place again, Chip will be there (with his spleen intact) and you'll get another 3000 XP. Rewards * 5000 XP. Notes * Joining the Hubologists before and after talking to Chip and obtaining the quest makes Dr. Fung refuse to chat. This can be remedied however, by destroying the Hubologists. * Just telling Fung that Chip wants the spleen back, will not do anything (only when giving him a reference that the spleen is human). Also, he will not help if he's threatened. * This quest is timed, and Chip will die of his spleenless condition if the quest is unresolved five days after first agreeing to help. Behind the scenes The whole spleen dialogue with Dr. Wong is a reference to The Silence of the Lambs. Bugs Occasionally, if you speak to Chip as he is walking away to have his spleen restored, he will never return to the Tanker, and never reappear anywhere else, however the quest will remain active in your pipboy. Possible cause of Chip-not-returning bug is also that when Chosen One tells to Chip that surgery is agreed with Dr.Fung, the dialogue is not ended, but may switch by error to a point where Chosen One is asking for information despite Chip's pains - if at this moment the dialog is ended (with key 0), Chip should normally return to Tanker in few days to finish the quest (but continuing with the dialogue, may actually reset the quest resulting in Chip never coming back). Category:Fallout 2 quests Category:San Francisco pl:Zdobądź śledzionę dla Chipa ru:Достать селезёнку Чипа uk:Дістати селезінку Чіпа